Natsu's Sadness
by ReaperStride
Summary: It's a dark and rainy day in Magnolia. Most of Fairy Tail is going about their day, as usual. The only thing different? This day holds a lot of sadness for the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Let's take a look as to why that is. Many thanks to Kacy Myth for allowing me to uses a few lines from her story, "Love is a Delicate Flame". This story is heavily inspired by it. One-Shot


**Hey everyone, I am relatively new to this and I hope to use my time spent here to improve on my own writing skills. I'm always looking forward to any and all feedback that you guys can provide. Please no flames. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy my first story and one-shot. Until next time. ~AlbusEques**

It was a cold, dark, and rainy day in the city of Magnolia. Many of the shops were closed, people inside their homes to stay away from the rain. Same thing could be said about Magnolia's local guild, Fairy Tail. In the guild people were about talking, drinking, and eating. The only thing different was that it wasn't as loud and rambunctious as it normally is. The reason being that Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer was sitting at a table alone, and quiet for once. While the guild found it odd they didn't ask about it so they could enjoy the silence for a while.

 **~With Natsu~**

Natsu sat at a window table, staring into the darkened sky. _'This is the kind of day she would love,'_ he thought. He brought up memories of all the great times they had during their childhood. When he first joined the guild, all the way to just before she left on that S-Class mission with her siblings. He was so deep into his memories he didn't notice a lone tear escape his eye.

After an of hour of reminiscing about the past, he decided to close his eyes and listen into a conversation at a nearby table. This table contained many of the women of the guild and they seem to be happily chatting away.

 **~With Natsu~**

When Natsu tuned into the conversation, he frowned in confusion at what he heard. "It's when someone accepts you for who you are. Flaws and all," he heard Lucy say.

"No, no, no. It's an indescribable feeling. One that you only know on instinct." He heard Erza respond with.

"I believe love is when you and your partner would do anything to make each other happy." Mira replied with.

That's when he realized that they were debating the definition of love. As they continued to debate, he found himself deep in though. "Love is a delicate flame." He said out loud without realizing it. He felt a large group of people staring at him, he turned to see who it was and realized the entire guild had heard him. Seeing the wide eye stared he was getting he realized he said it loud enough for the guild to hear. Gildharts, Makarov, and the Thunder Legion all stared at him. Before anyone could give a reaction of any sort, Levy asked, "why do you say that Natsu?"

Building up confidence he explained, "Love is a fire. It starts off small, just a spark, and if you feed it, it grows. But if you don't, or if it get blown out. It's gone. You can never get it back." As he looked around he saw that many had tears in their eyes.

"Sounds like somebody who had their heart broken," he heard Makarov say. Mira being the matchmaker she is decided to ask, "who was it Natsu?"

 **~With the Guild~**

When the guild turned to look at Natsu they noticed tears rolling down his face, his jaw and hands clenched. Before his head and shoulders dropped, and he made his way out of the guild. "We should follow him, it might give us answers." Cana said. Her response was the entire guild making their way after the pink haired slayer. After about an hour of following, they came to a Straw Hut with a handmade headstone out front. When Natsu went inside, Mira, Elfman, and Happy recognized it and feel to their knees, the face in their hand letting out quiet sobs. The entire guild looked towards them for answers, that's when Mira managed to calm down a bit and sob out, "that's the hut Lisanna and Natsu raised happy in, the headstone out front Natsu handmade for Lisanna after he heard the new." When she finished, the guild came to realize what today is for Natsu. Today was the day Lisanna died on the S-Class mission, and she was Natsu's love. This brought the mood down considerably but they didn't have a chance to dwell on it long as the other three slayers all started to break down into heavy sobs. The guild never expected to see this from Gajeel and Laxus until they explained why.

"The way love works for a Dragon Slayer is much different from humans," Gajeel started, "in order to become a dragon slayer, the dragon must put part of their soul into the to-be slayer. When that happens we take on the qualities of a dragon, instincts, magic, you name it. But the most important is the mate and mating of dragons."

This time Wendy spoke up, "Dragons and their slayers can only love once in their entire life. Who we love is not up to use, but rather the dragon side to us. Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and I all have to deal with this. But when we find out mate, we will always and only love that person. However should the mate of the slayer dies or the slayer gets rejected, he will be stuck fighting depression for the rest of his or her life. And they will never have another shot at love unless the mate comes back to them." By now the entire guild had an idea of where this is going.

"Lisanna was Natsu's mate, and my guess is he never got a chance to tell her how he felt." Laxus said. He then turned to look at Mira and Elfman, who were now staring wide-eyed at the three slayers. "If you think you had it bad, think of Natsu, he's been fighting this depression since she dies, and there is nothing we can do to help him. And unless somehow Lisanna comes back to us through a miracle, the legacy of the Fire Dragons ends with Natsu." The guild never felt so powerless to help one of their own as they did now. They all decided to spend sometime here giving their respects to Lisanna.

"How that brat has managed to be so upbeat, for all this time is beyond me." Makarov spoke after a while, "But that boy has a will as tough as dragon scales themselves, we can only hope he will hold out for as long as he can."

 **-Time Skip- After the events of Edolas-**

"YEAAAAHH WE MADE IT BACK!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin though after what they learned, they can tell it's not the same one that he had as a kid. "Natsu, can you smell if everyone is alrigh?" Asked Erza. Natsu to a sniff around, and nodded. He took one more sniff and froze. The rest of Team Natsu plus Gajeel noticed this and were about to ask what was wrong when he took off. When they all finally caught up to Natsu they all saw him crying into the shoulder of someone, holding on to her for dear life. When they got a better look, they saw sitting their, her arms wrapped around Natsu a girl, short silver-white hair, sky blue eyes. They all soon realized who this was. "LISANNA?!" They all exclaimed.

"Hey everyone," she said with tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her face, "I'm back." Natsu finally started to remove himself from her shoulder, and with the brightest smile they've seen in a long time, he said in pure happiness, "Welcome back."

 **And there you guys have it. I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to see the responses.**


End file.
